At the University of Illinois, we seek to train pulmonary and critical care fellows who have completed two years of clinical training and have the aptitude and commitment for two or three additional years of investigative training. We propose to integrates a minimal amount of relevant classroom work with a goal directed mentored research experience that is focused on a scientific body of knowledge related to the role of inflammation and innate immunity in a wide spectrum of lung diseases. We believe that this scientific platform pertains most broadly to a wide variety of lung diseases that share a prominent inflammatory feature and include the very prevalent diseases of asthma, COPD and other tobacco induced lung diseases, interstitial lung disease, and the acute respiratory distress syndrome. By design, we propose a two-track program that blends training in "clinical trials, epidemiology, and outcomes research" with "translational approaches in cellular and animal models of inflammation". Candidates accepted to the clinical science track will take four courses in relevant epidemiology and biostatistics and candidates chosen for the basic science track will complete four courses in research methods and integrated biology and physiology. Mentors are selected based on their area of expertise and interests, set of complementary research skills, achievement in extramural funding, and proven record of strong mentorship. All trainees will develop an individualized research program, learn to write grant proposals, and receive career counseling and assistance in academic job placement. The progress of the trainees will be closely monitored by a research advisory committee, internal executive committee, external advisory board, and the principal investigator. The program will be judged successful based on the academic performance of the trainees. A unique aspect of our program is that the clinical and basic tracks will be closely integrated so that individuals in both tracks will develop two separate skill sets that will synergize as a more powerful teamwork approach to the investigation of lung disease. Our program is designed to emphasize novel molecular approaches in an ethical and scientifically responsible environment and has a strong commitment to attracting individuals from underrepresented minorities. (End of Abstract)